Teinture (Unty)
by Sukini
Summary: On a tous déjà trop bu au moins une fois. Mais qui s'est déjà réveiller avec une horrible crête blonde, qui signifiait tellement de choses ? Imaginez-vous seulement dans la #TeamDerrière ? Unster lui ? Absolument pas ! Et pourtant...


Hey tout le monde !

Voilà je suis une petite nouvelle mais on s'en fiche. Je viens (en paix) avec du Unty ! Mon tout premier !

En espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Unsterbliicher se redressa brutalement sur son matelas. Ce rêve, enfin ce cauchemar... Plus jamais ! D'une main assurée il tâta sa chevelure en poussant un glapissement indigné. Cette stupidité allait le rendre fou... Connerie. De. Teinture. Connerie. D'alcool. Et au milieu de tout ça... NewTiteuf.

Non, il ne devait pas lui en vouloir... Il ne DEVAIT pas. Mais rien ne l'en empêchait réellement.

Se levant d'une impulsion, sa main s'égara sur un pauvre oreiller qu'il saisit avec une colère évidente avant de le balancer contre le mur. Il marcha d'un pas actif vers la salle de bain, allumant la lumière et se plantant face au miroir, sur lequel était gribouillé #TeamDerrière au dentifrice. Une longue crête blonde dressée grâce à une bonne dose de gel se dressait lâchement maintenant sur son crâne, prenant racine au creux de sa couleur brune si magnifique et si pure. Une large grimace étira ses lèvres. Comment draguer avec cette chose immonde ?

Une bouteille en verre roula à ses pieds et le jeune homme baissa la tête pour contempler le récipient transparent, qui jadis était gorgé de l'alcool qui lui ferait commettre cette acte irréparable.

Peut-être qu'il en rajoutait un peu... Non, ce n'était pas son genre.

Un bruit sourd retentit, accompagné d'un grognement de douleur. Et c'est une masse humaine qui roula elle-même jusqu'à la bouteille.

Alors que Sébastien s'apprêtait à répliquer, une brioche s'écrasa sur Newtiteuf – qui s'avérait être la masse humaine -, s'étalant de tout son long sur le pauvre homme. Fut le tour de Rosgrim qui, titubant jusqu'à la la pièce venant voir si tout se passait bien, se fit pousser sans pitié par un Siphano sauvage, s'ajoutant à la « pyramide humaine », avant que ce dernier ne s'y jette lui même.

« - Sandwich... » conclu le marseillais avec un sourire béat, voir carrément niais.

« - Ok les gars. L'alcool c'est beaucoup trop dur pour vous. » soupira le brun en attrapant Siphano sous les épaules dans l'intention de tous les sauver un par un.

Les portant et les déposant à côté, le bon samaritain mis enfin à jour le premier intrus. NT lui tendis alors les bras, les joues rougies par ce qu'il avait bu.

« - Moi aussi... réclama-t-il.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Pourquoiii ?

\- T'es simplement beaucoup trop lourd. »

Julien gonfla les joues, offusqué. Unster le fixa sans l'once de la moindre compassion dans le regard – dans lequel on pouvait même lire '' Sérieusement mec ? '' avec un peu d'attention.

C'est alors qu'un éclair de lucidité traversa le regard embrumé de l'homme à terre :

« -Tu ressembles à un coq... Avec ta crête...

\- La faute à qui ? souffla son ami, agacé.

\- Donc tu es... de la TeamDerrière maintenant ? »

Le brun s'étouffa avec sa salive.

« - J'suis hétéro moi, pas comme d'autre !

\- Et ? » contra NT avec une froideur nouvelle dans la voix.

Se redressant pour s'asseoir, il se frictionna le visage avec vigueur et observa '' l'hétéro '' qui lui faisait face.

« - Je sais que je suis pas au top de ma forme mais là... T'as quelque chose à me reprocher Unster ? »

Le concerné serra les dents et toute sa mâchoire se mit à vibrer. Il ne s'emportait jamais, ou du moins pas aussi facilement. Des choses à lui reprocher ? Sur son homosexualité non, mais sur sa coupe de cheveux oui !

NewTiteuf le fixait avec insistance, le transperçant. Il ne voulait pas le regarder, croiser son regard et s'y noyer pour perdre pied. Certain avait l'alcool triste, d'autre l'alcool agressif et lui semblait l'avoir joyeux. Et pourtant, il lui semblait si sérieux.

Un sanglot enfantin les coupa dans leur réflexion alors que Brioche tendait son portable à la vue de tous.

« - Y'a Charlotte qui s'est vengée !

\- Fait voir ? »

Le portable fit le tour de chaque main, sauf de celles du propriétaire des lieux qui en avait profité pour filer loin d'eux.

Unster déboula dans son salon qui ressemblait surtout à un champs de bataille entre bouteilles d'alcool vides ou à moitié bu, boîtes de pizza et surtout... De pinceaux encore plein de teinture, blondissant tranquillement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer un grand ménage à quatre heures du matin, quelque chose de mou, fin et tiède vint s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles.

« - Attrapé...

\- Va te coucher NT.

\- Ne pas ...

\- Pour ta dignité au moins. »

Julien se releva lentement en s'écartant de Sébastien. Il lui lança un petit regard triste et détaché. Il hocha vaguement la tête avant de pivoter pour disparaître dans le couloir.

Unster soupira, un léger pincement dans le cœur. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il observa le ciel encre qui virait à l'azur à l'horizon. Une lumière pâle étirait ses rayons ors jusqu'à déchirer complètement l'obscurité de la voûte céleste. Le brun se retourna alors brutalement. Il se précipita à la suite de son ami. Sa course le mena jusqu'à la pièce qu'il avait aménagée en chambre pour ses invités et trouva NT assis de dos sur son duvet. Il le contourna pour se mettre face à lui : son regard était pensif, profond, perdu dans le vide. Quand il se rendit compte de sa présence, il leva son visage baigné d'un sourire désolé vers lui.

« - Excuse moi pour... tes cheveux...

\- Tu sais... En même temps ont étaient bourrés et... Je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même... »

Le châtain posa sur lui un regard brillant, ses yeux noisettes trahissant ses émotions. Sur le coup, son ami ne sut comment l'interpréter et il repensa à ce qui venait de se passer dans le salon.

En regardant le soleil se lever lentement, il n'avait pas pensé à toutes ces filles avec qui il avait partagé d'interminables nuits blanches au creux des draps, la lune pour témoin, dans le silence de son appartement, mais à NT. Il avait même failli l'appeler pour lui dire de venir regarder le spectacle avec lui. Et il aurait enroulé un bras autour de son épaule... Ils se seraient souris...

Unster secoua brusquement la tête, ses joues devenant cramoisies. Les effets de l'alcool qui remontaient sûrement mais pas... pas des sentiments ! Son ami lui prit doucement la main, toujours assis. Le brun le vit hésiter, le regard fuyant, puis celui-ci l'amena contre lui en le tirant soudainement dans ses bras. NewTiteuf avait cependant mal calculé ses gestes et sa force, et Unster s'écrasa sur lui. Il pouffa alors que Sébastien tentait de se débattre. Mais il continuait de le serrer dans ses bras. Le concerné avait la tête posé contre son torse et gesticulait dans tous les sens, tentant de fuir son étreinte. En vain. Levant son regard éclaircis par l'incompréhension vers le youtuber pokemon, Sébastien découvrit le sourire qu'il s'était surpris à imaginer il y a quelques instants sur le visage de Julien. Son cœur s'emballa, son torse compressé contre le sien. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait le sentir. Son sang cognait dans ses veines alors qu'il rougissait. Tout son corps était en ébullition.

Son compagnon se pencha alors lentement vers lui, sans fermer les yeux, sans cbriser le contact entre leur deux regards. Il se mit à paniquer. Il n'était pas gay ! Et visiblement pas seulement hétéro non plus...

Non, il ne se voyait pas avec un autre homme. C'était seulement lui, seulement NT... Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait jamais put l'expliquer... Etait-ce à cause de l'alcool ? Il s'en fichait éperdument, il voulait essayer avec lui. Ce qu'il était ou ce qu'il n'était pas, toutes ses notions étaient flous. Etre avec la personne qu'il aimait n'avait pas besoin d'un non.

Malgré toutes les allusions sans suite qu'il avait put lui faire liés aux fanart, il devait bien être le premier à espérer intérieurement qu'à chaque moment, NT ne se lasse jamais de lui et apprécie chaque fanart comme lui les appréciait.

« - Unster... » susurra son homme avec sensualité à son oreille, le ramenant à ses côtés.

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Pourquoi parler ? Il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais la décharge qui avait parcouru ses membres le poussa à répondre, l'appelant en retour.

Puis aucun son, simplement ses lèvres s'écrasant contre les siennes en tremblant légèrement. Son corps s'électrisa à cet appel muet et leur dents s'entrechoquèrent au fur et à mesure que le désir du corps l'autre s'animait. Le brun caressa ses cheveux avant de fourrer ses doigts dans sa mèche blonde, jouant avec celle-ci. Les mains de son amant vinrent caresser fiévreusement son dos alors qu'il s'abandonnait aux plaisirs de son contact, de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de ses caresses sur son visage...

'' Clic ''. Les deux hommes se stoppèrent, se redressant d'un coup.

« - Rah Brioche la discrétion ! soupira Rosgrim.

\- Mais Charlotte elle s'est vengée... geignit la viennoiserie, visiblement non remis du tweet de son amie.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ?!

\- C'est pas nous ! C'est Flori, Siana, Eniwe et Helduath ! se défendit Grim en retirant l'appareil photos des mains de son colocataire et le jetant comme si de rien était derrière eux.

Hein... ? »

Je remercie d'avance tout ceux qui me liront ! J'espère aussi que certaines personnes apprécieront le clin d'œil que je leur ai fait !

Bref, bye tout le monde !

Sukini


End file.
